Użytkownik:Kondzik1/Relacje
=Alejandro |-| Kobiety= Alejandro i Bridgette prawie się całują.png|Bridgette Al i Courtney romantico.png|Courtney S03E11 Alejandro wyciąga Gwen z wody.PNG|Gwen 17o.png|Heather S03E07 Niech ktoś jej pilnuje.png|Izzy Nowożeńcy.png|Jo S03E07 Alejandro i LeShawna ...jpeg|Leshawna LindsayAlejandroFirstClassTDWiki.png|Lindsay Urok Alejandro do Sierry.jpg|Sierra S05.1E10 Zaczekaj Zoey.png|Zoey |-| Mężczyźni= Zadnych zman drużyn.png|Chris Alejandro i Cody.png|Cody Alejandro i Duncan w Australi.png|Duncan Duma samuraia.png|Harold Alejandro i José.png|José AllianceMikeAlejandroAllStars.png|Mal Alejandro-Noah.png|Noah To my budujemy łódż.png|Owen S03E11 Alejandro manipuluje Tylerem.jpg|Tyler |-| Inne= Alejandro i Panda.png|Miś Panda Amy |-| Kobiety= S05,2E02-(Amy i Jasmine.png|Jasmine S05E14 Amy i Samey.png|Samey S05,2E03-(Amy i Scarlett).jpg|Scarlett |-| Mężczyźni= S05E16 Rodney dobiera słowa.png|Rodney S05,2E02-(Amy i Topher).png|Topher |-| Inne= Anna Maria |-| Kobiety= Atak Anny Mari.png|Dakota Zyłak ci pęknie.png|Jo S04E01-1(Staci i Anna Maria).png.png|Staci S04E02 Przemycanie lakieru do włosów.png|Zoey |-| Mężczyźni= Anna Maria i Brick.PNG|Brick Anna Maria popycha Camerona.png|Cameron S04E03 Samochód prowadzę stopami.png|Chris Anna Maria kontra Lightning.png|Lightning Anna Maria zauroczona Mikem (Vito).png|Mike Anna Maria przytula Vito.png|Vito Ezekiel próbuję pocałowac Anne Marie.png|Zmutowany Ezekiel |-| Inne= Argentyński instruktor tango |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Australijski rolnik |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= B |-| Kobiety= Drugie zagożenie Szczurów.png|Dakota B i Dawn.PNG|Dawn S04E02 B i Zoey.png|Zoey |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Bala Karaoke |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Beardo |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Beth |-| Kobiety= S02E23 Zerwany sojusz.png|Courtney BethvsHeather.png|Heather Leshawna przeprasza Beth.png|Leshawna S01E27 Beth i Lindsay.jpg|Lindsay |-| Mężczyźni= Bethbrady.jpg|Brady 120px-WelcomeBeth.png|Chris S02E26 Duncan kontra Beth.png|Duncan Harold ja mam już chłopaka.png|Harold S02E01 Beth bez aparatu.png|Justin Beth i Owen.png|Owen S02E04 Branzoletka Trenta.png|Trent |-| Inne= Beth i Bruno.png|Bruno Blaineley |-| Kobiety= Porwanie Bridgette.png|Bridgette S03E20 To ja miałam prowadzić program.png|Courtney S03E20 Zamiana talerzy.png|Sierra |-| Mężczyźni= S03E19 Kim jestem, kim ty jesteś.png|Cody Geoff i Blainly.png|Geoff S02E27 Prowadzący Polowania na Gwiazdę.png|Josh S03E19- Blainistycznie.png|Owen S03E20 Sojusz Blaineley i Szefa.png|Szef Hatchet |-| Inne= Brady |-| Kobiety= Bethbrady.jpg|Beth |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Brat Gwen |-| Kobiety= Brat Gwen i Mama Gwen.png|Mama Gwen |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Brazylijska tancerka |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Brick |-| Kobiety= Anna Maria i Brick.PNG|Anna Maria Brick i Dawn.PNG|Dawn Przechalanie się swoimi wynikami.png|Jo |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Bridgette |-| Kobiety= Porwanie Bridgette.png|Blaineley Courtney i Bridgette.png|Courtney S01E15 Eva dyszy.png|Eva S01E13 Gwen i Bridgette.png|Gwen Bridgette vs Heather.png|Heather Bridgette i Leshawna.png|Leshawna S03E12 Mózgozilla i Bridgette.png|Mózgozilla S01E07_Bridgette_i_Sadie.png|Sadie |-| Mężczyźni= Alejandro i Bridgette prawie się całują.png|Alejandro S03E12 DJ całuje Bridgette.png|DJ Zagrozone BD.jpg|Duncan Geoff i Bridgette w saunie.png|Geoff Harold pociesza Bridgette.png|Harold S03E04 Noah przytula Bridgette.png|Noah S01E02 Bridgette i Tyler.png|Tyler |-| Inne= Bridgette i Bruno.png|Bruno Brody |-| Kobiety= BrodyandEmmaTDWiki.png|Emma Brody i MacArthur.png|MacArthur Mary pije gulasz.png|Mary |-| Mężczyźni= BrodyGeoffIndonesiaTDWiki.png|Geoff |-| Inne= Bruno |-| Kobiety= Beth i Bruno.png|Beth Bridgette i Bruno.png|Bridgette |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Byk Ezekiela |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Cameron |-| Kobiety= Anna Maria popycha Camerona.png|Anna Maria Finał przyjażni.png|Comando Zoey Cameron przytula Gwen.png|Gwen Sojusz ty, i ja JASNE.png|Jo Sierra ślini się jak pies.jpg|Sierra Cameron i Svetlana.PNG|Svetlana |-| Mężczyźni= Chris i Cameron.png|Chris Cameron proponuje sujusz z Lightningiem.png|Lightning S05E09 Oni mówią złe rzeczy.png|Mal S04E07 przyjaciele.png|Mike Cameron błaga Scotta o dochowanie tajemicy.png|Scott S05E01 Szef rzuca Camerona.png|Szef Hatchet |-| Inne= Cody 1 i 2 atakują Camerona.png|Cody 1 i 2 Carrie |-| Kobiety= Carrie i Taylor.png|Taylor |-| Mężczyźni= Carrie i Chet.png|Chet To jest cynamon.png|Devin Junior poznaje Carrie.png|Junior S01E10 To nie był kurczak.png|Rock Carrie i Ryan skaczą.png|Ryan |-| Inne= Chester |-| Kobiety= Svetlana i Chester.png|Svetlana |-| Mężczyźni= Chester i Mike.png|Mike |-| Inne= Chet |-| Kobiety= Carrie i Chet.png|Carrie |-| Mężczyźni= Chet i Lorenzo walczą o telefon.png|Lorenzo |-| Inne= Chihuahua Lindsay |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Chris |-| Kobiety= S04E03 Samochód prowadzę stopami.png|Anna Maria 120px-WelcomeBeth.png|Beth S05E01 Zwróc za pralnie.png|Courtney Chris i Starzysta Dakota.png|Dakota S05,2E06-(Ella i Chris).png|Ella S01E01-Eva.png|Eva S01E01 Po kontrakcie.png|Gwen S05E06 Ty to zrobiłeś.png|Heather Jas i Chris.png|Jasmine Chris i Jo.png|Jo Leshawna szok po eliminacji.png|Leshawna S01E15 Dzięki Szefie.png|Lindsay S03E01 Wzruszona Sierra.png|Sierra MiotaczWstyduStaciOdcinek1Sezon4.png|Staci Scarlett w centrum dowodzenia.png|Zła Scarlett Żegnaj Mike.png|Zoey |-| Mężczyźni= Zadnych zman drużyn.png|Alejandro Chris i Cameron.png|Cameron Chris i Cody.png|Cody S01E13 Duncan grozi Chrisowi.png|Duncan S01E01 Ezekiel przybył na wyspę.png|Ezekiel Chris i Geoff.png|Geoff S01E09 Strzał w Harolda.png|Harold Mal i skrzynia.png|Mal Chris i Owen.png|Owen Chris i Rodney.png|Rodney Chris i Scott.png|Scott S05,2E06-Chris i Kucharz.png|Szef Hatchet S04E01 Zrobiło sie niebezpiecznie.png|Stażysta w czerwonej koszuli S01E26_To_Twój_pierwszy_dzień.png|Stażysta w kapeluszu Odjazzd Chrisa.png|Stażysta w okularach Chris i stażysta z Podsumowania.png|Stażysta z Podsumowania Topher przeprasza Chrisa.jpg|Topher |-| Inne= Larry i Chris.png|Larry Atak Misio Nurka na Chrisa.jpg|Miś Nurek Chris i papuga Chrisa.png|Papuga Chrisa S05E01 Chris zapowiada sezon.png|Porażko - Miernik Wielka Stopa korzysta z WC.png|Wielka Stopa Cody |-| Kobiety= S03E19 Kim jestem, kim ty jesteś.png|Blaineley Cody i Eva.png|Eva S01E08 Ała, moja ręka.png|Gwen S03E20 - Cody i Heeather.png|Heather S03E01 Spotkanie Codego ze Sierra.png|Sierra |-| Mężczyźni= Alejandro i Cody.png|Alejandro Chris i Cody.png|Chris Cios Cody'ego.png|Duncan Noah i Cody.png|Noah S01E05 Owen i Cody skaczą do wody.png|Owen Chef Hatchet i Cody.png|Szef Hatchet S01E08 Trent nie wierzy Cody'emu.png|Trent |-| Inne= Cody na garbie.png|Wielbłąd S01E22 Upieczony królik.PNG|Zajączek DJ'a Cody 1 i 2 |-| Kobiety= Cody 1 i 2 i Sierra w pokoju zwierzeń.png|Sierra |-| Mężczyźni= Cody 1 i 2 atakują Camerona.png|Cameron |-| Inne= Cody Jr. |-| Kobiety= Cody Jr. we włosach Heather.png|Heather |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Comando Zoey |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= Finał przyjażni.png|Cameron |-| Inne= Courtney |-| Kobiety= S02E23 Zerwany sojusz.png|Beth S03E20 To ja miałam prowadzić program.png|Blaineley Courtney i Bridgette.png|Bridgette S05E08 Gwetney.png|Gwen S03E19 Courtney i Heather w Blainelistyczna.png|Heather Courtney i Izzy.png|Izzy Courtney Leshawna przy pudłach.jpg|Leshawna S05E01 - 2.jpg|Lindsay Rozmowa Courtney - Sadie.png|Sadie |-| Mężczyźni= Al i Courtney romantico.png|Alejandro S05E01 Zwróc za pralnie.png|Chris S01E04 Courtney i Duncan.png|Duncan S01E22 Courtney uderza Ezekiela.png|Ezekiel S02E20 To ten dźwięk.png|Harold Justin i Courtney.png|Justin S05E09 Rozwiązany but doprowadza mnie do szału.png|Scott Chef Hatchet i Courtney.png|Szef Hatchet S01E07Tyler nie radzi sobie ze swoim zadaniem.png|Tyler |-| Inne= Crimson |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= DwayneCrimsonRomaniaGymnasticTD.png|Dwayne OnlyOneSmileofGothsCrimsonEnnui.png|Ennui |-| Inne= Crimson bez makijażu |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= Crimson i Ennui bez mrocznego makijażu.png|Ennui bez makijażu |-| Inne= Crimson z nowym makijażem |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= Goci - nowy wygląd.png|Ennui z nowym makijażem |-| Inne= Dakota |-| Kobiety= Atak Anny Mari.png|Anna Maria |-| Mężczyźni= Drugie zagożenie Szczurów.png|B Chris i Starzysta Dakota.png|Chris Dakota rozmawiająca z Samem.png|Sam |-| Inne= Dakotazoid |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= S05,1E01-Zdjęcie Sama i Dakoty.png|Sam |-| Inne= Dave |-| Kobiety= S05,2E05-Ella i jej książe.png|Ella Dave i Jasmine.png|Jasmine Dave lubi plan Sky.png|Sky S05E21 Sugar i Dave.png|Sugar |-| Mężczyźni= S05,2E02-(Dave i Leonard).png|Leonard DAVE SHAWN.png|Shawn |-| Inne= Za tobą morderca.png|Miś Nurek Dawca kasków z Toronto |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Dawn |-| Kobiety= S04E01-(Dawn i Zoey).png|Zoey |-| Mężczyźni= B i Dawn.PNG|B Brick i Dawn.PNG|Brick Dawn i Lightning.png|Lightning Dawn i Scott.png|Scott |-| Inne= Devin |-| Kobiety= To jest cynamon.png|Carrie DevinandSanderswithCoffinsTDWiki.png|Sanders StephanieandDevinTaxi.png|Stephanie |-| Mężczyźni= JuniorDevinRunZimbabweTDWiki.png|Junior |-| Inne= DJ |-| Kobiety= S03E12 DJ całuje Bridgette.png|Bridgette S01E02 DJ i Eva.png|Eva Piątka DJ i Gwen.png|Gwen Heather udaje się namówić DJ do śpiewania.PNG|Heather S01E04 Dwoje na jednego.png|Katie DJ i Mama DJ'a.png|Mama DJ'a |-| Mężczyźni= S01E05 DJ i Duncan grają w karty.png|Duncan DJ i Geoff.png|Geoff S03E03-rozmowa DJ'a i Harolda.png|Harold S01E17 - DJ i Owen podsłuchują dziewczyny.png|Owen S02E07 DJ boi się Szefa.png|Szef Hatchet S01E13 Trent i DJ w samolocie.png|Trent |-| Inne= DJ i Irena.png|Irena DJ i panda.png|Miś Panda S01E06 DJ znalazł zajączka.png|Zajączek DJ'a Don |-| Kobiety= Don i pani ładądż.png|Islandzka dziewczyna z łabędziem AttackedbyLaurieTDWiki.png|Laurie |-| Mężczyźni= Kłótnia Dona i Gerry'ego.png|Gerry Stoisko z przyprawami.png|Youseff |-| Inne= Duncan |-| Kobiety= S02E26 Duncan kontra Beth.png|Beth Zagrozone BD.jpg|Bridgette S01E04 Courtney i Duncan.png|Courtney S01E19 Straszni Gwen i Duncan.png|Gwen Heather chce żeby Duncan ogżał ją swoim ciepłem......jpg|Heather Jo i Duncan przy Hotelu.png|Jo S01E21 Nie tak szybko.png|Leshawna Duncan i Lindsay.png|Lindsay Duncan i Sierra.png|Sierra Musimy porozmawiać.png|Zoey |-| Mężczyźni= Alejandro i Duncan w Australi.png|Alejandro S01E13 Duncan grozi Chrisowi.png|Chris Cios Cody'ego.png|Cody S01E05 DJ i Duncan grają w karty.png|DJ Duncan i Ezekiel.PNG|Ezekiel Geoff gratulje Duncanowi.jpg|Geoff Harold-duncan.jpg|Harold S02E19 Walka o Księżniczkę Courtney.png|Justin Twój głos jest dziwnie znajomy.png|Mike S01E01 Mógłbyś mi oddać wargę.PNG|Noah Owen i Duncan.png|Owen Duncan i Scott.png|Scott S01E12 Duncan w przechowalni ryb.png|Szef Hatchet S02E04 Chyba nie będziesz tego jadł.png|Trent Duncan i Tyler.png|Tyler S03E21 Ezekiel bije Duncana.png|Zmutowany Ezekiel |-| Inne= S01E11 Duncan zwabia królika.png|Zajączek DJ'a Dwayne |-| Kobiety= DwayneCrimsonRomaniaGymnasticTD.png|Crimson KellyTalkstoDwayneDubaiTDWiki.png|Kelly LaurieandDwayneIcelandTDRR.jpg|Laurie |-| Mężczyźni= Zamek ojca z synem.png|Junior |-| Inne= Ella |-| Kobiety= S05,2E05-(Ella i Sky).png|Sky Sugar niewytrzymuje Elli śpiewania.png|Sugar |-| Mężczyźni= S05,2E06-(Ella i Chris).png|Chris S05,2E05-Ella i jej książe.png|Dave |-| Inne= Gdaka lubi Elle.png|Gdaka S05,2E05-Ella i niedźwiedź.png|Miś Nurek Ellody |-| Kobiety= Mądrale.png|Mary |-| Mężczyźni= Ellody i Geoff.png|Geoff |-| Inne= Emma |-| Kobiety= EmmaandKittyBeforeJump.png|Kitty |-| Mężczyźni= BrodyandEmmaTDWiki.png|Brody S01E09 Emma i Noah.png|Noah |-| Inne= Ennui |-| Kobiety= OnlyOneSmileofGothsCrimsonEnnui.png|Crimson |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Ennui bez makijażu |-| Kobiety= Crimson i Ennui bez mrocznego makijażu.png|Crimson bez makijażu |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Ennui z nowym makijażem |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= Goci - nowy wygląd.png|Crimson z nowym makijażem |-| Inne= Eskimoska z Koła Podbiegunowego |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Eva |-| Kobiety= S01E15 Eva dyszy.png|Eva - Bridgette S01E27 Izzy rozmawia z Evą.PNG|Eva - Izzy Eva i Leshawna.png|Eva - Leshawna S01E22 Eva i stek.PNG|Eva - Lindsay |-| Mężczyźni= S01E01-Eva.png|Chris Cody i Eva.png|Cody S01E02 DJ i Eva.png|DJ S01E03 Ma namalowane oczy.png|Geoff Eva rozmawiająca ze szkotem.jpg|Hamish MacTavish S01E27 Eva i Niah realizują plan.PNG|Noah S01E00 Eva wygrywa.png|Tyler |-| Inne= Ezekiel |-| Kobiety= S01E22 Courtney uderza Ezekiela.png|Courtney |-| Mężczyźni= S01E01 Ezekiel przybył na wyspę.png|Chris Duncan i Ezekiel.PNG|Duncan Ezekiel i Tyler w czołówce.png|Tyler |-| Inne= Francuski malarz |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Gdaka |-| Kobiety= Gdaka lubi Elle.png|Ella |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Geoff |-| Kobiety= Geoff i Blainly.png|Blaineley Geoff i Bridgette w saunie.png|Bridgette Ellody i Geoff.png|Ellody S01E03 Ma namalowane oczy.png|Eva 439px-Gg woohoo.png|Gwen Geoff i MacArthur.png|MacArthur |-| Mężczyźni= BrodyGeoffIndonesiaTDWiki.png|Brody Chris i Geoff.png|Chris DJ i Geoff.png|DJ Geoff gratulje Duncanowi.jpg|Duncan Geoff i Owen.png|Owen Spud Geoff Dubaj.png|Spud |-| Inne= Zemsta małej foczki.png|Mała foczka Gerry |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= Kłótnia Dona i Gerry'ego.png|Don Nabijający się Gerry i Pete.png|Pete |-| Inne= Gwen |-| Kobiety= S01E13 Gwen i Bridgette.png|Bridgette S05E08 Gwetney.png|Courtney NikczemneSępyOdcinek3-2.png|Heather S01E04 Trafienie Gwen.png|Leshawna Atak lindsy.jpg|Lindsay Sierra i Gwen.png|Sierra Gwenpomaga Zoey.jpg|Zoey |-| Mężczyźni= S03E11 Alejandro wyciąga Gwen z wody.PNG|Alejandro Cameron przytula Gwen.png|Cameron S01E01 Po kontrakcie.png|Chris S01E08 Ała, moja ręka.png|Cody Piątka DJ i Gwen.png|DJ S01E19 Straszni Gwen i Duncan.png|Duncan 439px-Gg woohoo.png|Geoff S02E27 Gwen vs Heather.png|Josh S05E02 Lightning łapie łopatę.png|Lightning S05E12 Mal z kijem.png|Mal Gwen i Noah.PNG|Noah Babeczko-hipnoza.png|Owen S01E19 Gwen broni się przed psychopatą.png|Psychopatyczny zabójca S01E12 Gratuluje żołnierzu.png|Szef Hatchet Gwen i Trent.png|Trent |-| Inne= Hamish MacTavish |-| Kobiety= Eva rozmawiająca ze szkotem.jpg|Eva |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Harold |-| Kobiety= Harold ja mam już chłopaka.png|Beth Harold pociesza Bridgette.png|Bridgette S02E20 To ten dźwięk.png|Courtney Harold i Heather.png|Heather S01E13 Pocałunek Leshawny i Harolda.png|Leshawna |-| Mężczyźni= Duma samuraia.png|Alejandro S01E09 Strzał w Harolda.png|Chris S03E03-rozmowa DJ'a i Harolda.png|DJ Harold-duncan.jpg|Duncan Harold i Owen w Hawajski styl.png|Owen |-| Inne= Heather |-| Kobiety= BethvsHeather.png|Beth Bridgette vs Heather.png|Bridgette S03E19 Courtney i Heather w Blainelistyczna.png|Courtney NikczemneSępyOdcinek3-2.png|Gwen Jo i Heather.png|Jo S01E02 Pierwsza kłótnia Leshawny i Heather.jpg|Leshawna S01E18 Lindsay dowiaduje się prawdy.png|Lindsay Tdwt-sierra-the-sisterhood-of-the-international-forum-15586449-712-399.jpg|Sierra |-| Mężczyźni= 17o.png|Alejandro S05E06 Ty to zrobiłeś.png|Chris S03E20 - Cody i Heeather.png|Cody Heather udaje się namówić DJ do śpiewania.PNG|DJ Heather chce żeby Duncan ogżał ją swoim ciepłem......jpg|Duncan Harold i Heather.png|Harold Lightning i Heather.png|Lightning S01E21 Nawet mi zaimponowałeś.png|Owen Heather i Scott.png|Scott Chef Hatchet i Heather.png|Szef Hatchet Heather w pociągu.png|Zmutowany Ezekiel |-| Inne= Cody Jr. we włosach Heather.png|Cody Jr. Bruiser i jego właścicielka.png|Kot Heather Niedźwiedź polarny i Heather.png|Niedźwiedź polarny Herbaciarka z Indii |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Irena |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= DJ i Irena.png|DJ |-| Inne= Islandzka dziewczyna z łabędziem |-| Kobiety= StephanieHaveaTipIcelandTDRR.png|Stephanie |-| Mężczyźni= Don i pani ładądż.png|Don RockandIcelandSwamGirl.png|Rock |-| Inne= Izzy |-| Kobiety= Courtney i Izzy.png|Courtney S01E27 Izzy rozmawia z Evą.PNG|Eva Izzy i Sierra.png|Sierra |-| Mężczyźni= S03E07 Niech ktoś jej pilnuje.png|Alejandro Justin i Izzy.png|Justin Noah na ręcach Izzy.png|Noah Izzy i Owen w czołówce-3.png|Owen Walka_Chef_vs_Izzy.png|Szef Hatchet |-| Inne= S03E00-Izzy i foczka.png|Mała foczka Izzy i wielbłąd.png|Wielbłąd Jacques |-| Kobiety= Uśmiechnięci Jacques i Josee.png|Josee Jacques i Sanders.png|Sanders |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Jacques i Loki.png|Loki Jasmine |-| Kobiety= S05,2E02-(Amy i Jasmine.png|Amy S05,2E03-(Samey i Jasmine).png|Samey |-| Mężczyźni= Jas i Chris.png|Chris Dave i Jasmine.png|Dave Prerażeni S i J.png|Shawn |-| Inne= Jay |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= JayandMickeyonStageinFinland.png|Mickey |-| Inne= Jen |-| Kobiety= Jen i Stephanie.png|Stephanie |-| Mężczyźni= Jesteśmy pierwsi-Jen'.jpg|Tom |-| Inne= Jo |-| Kobiety= Zyłak ci pęknie.png|Anna Maria Jo i Heather.png|Heather Lindsay i Jo.png|Lindsay |-| Mężczyźni= Nowożeńcy.png|Alejandro Przechalanie się swoimi wynikami.png|Brick Sojusz ty, i ja JASNE.png|Cameron Chris i Jo.png|Chris Jo i Duncan przy Hotelu.png|Duncan Piątka kolo.png|Lightning Jo i Scott.png|Scott Spadaj_Jo_z_helikoptera.png|Szef Hatchet |-| Inne= Josee |-| Kobiety= JoseeandMacArthurAngryTD.png|MacArthur |-| Mężczyźni= Uśmiechnięci Jacques i Josee.png|Jacques |-| Inne= José |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= Alejandro i José.png|Alejandro |-| Inne= Josh |-| Kobiety= S02E27 Prowadzący Polowania na Gwiazdę.png|Blaineley S02E27 Gwen vs Heather.png|Gwen |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Junior |-| Kobiety= Junior poznaje Carrie.png|Carrie |-| Mężczyźni= JuniorDevinRunZimbabweTDWiki.png|Devin Zamek ojca z synem.png|Dwayne |-| Inne= Justin |-| Kobiety= S02E01 Beth bez aparatu.png|Beth Justin i Courtney.png|Courtney Justin i Izzy.png|Izzy S02E15 Wsady.png|Leshawna Lindsay i Justin.png|Lindsay |-| Mężczyźni= S02E19 Walka o Księżniczkę Courtney.png|Duncan S03E06-Trent i Justin.png|Trent |-| Inne= Katie |-| Kobiety= S01E27 Katie i Sadie w PZ.png|Sadie |-| Mężczyźni= S01E04 Dwoje na jednego.png|DJ |-| Inne= Kelly |-| Kobiety= Genialna artystka Taylor i Kelly.png|Taylor |-| Mężczyźni= KellyTalkstoDwayneDubaiTDWiki.png|Dwayne |-| Inne= Kieł |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= Kieł i Scott.PNG|Scott Kieł i Lightning.png|Lightning |-| Inne= Kitty |-| Kobiety= EmmaandKittyBeforeJump.png|Emma Kitty i Stephanie.png|Stephanie KittyandTaylorBrasilia.png|Taylor |-| Mężczyźni= MickeyThanksKittyBrasilia.png|Mickey Kitty i Noah.png|Noah Kitty i Owen.png|Owen |-| Inne= Kosiarz |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Kot Heather |-| Kobiety= Bruiser i jego właścicielka.png|Heather |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Kot Jasmine |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Kot Tophera |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Krowa wujka Sugar |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Kucharz z Maroko |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Kurator Duncana |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Larry |-| Kobiety= S04E13 (Staci i Larry).png|Staci Zoey zabiera kwiat Larry'ego.png|Zoey |-| Mężczyźni= Larry i Chris.png|Chris |-| Inne= Laurie |-| Kobiety= Lepiej chodzić niż wielbłądzić.png|Miles |-| Mężczyźni= AttackedbyLaurieTDWiki.png|Don LaurieandDwayneIcelandTDRR.jpg|Dwayne |-| Inne= Leonard |-| Kobiety= Czas na magie.png|Tammy |-| Mężczyźni= S05,2E02-(Dave i Leonard).png|Dave |-| Inne= Leshaniqua |-| Kobiety= S02E08 Kuzynka.png|Leshawna |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Leshawna |-| Kobiety= S03E07 Alejandro i LeShawna ...jpeg|Alejandro Leshawna przeprasza Beth.png|Beth Bridgette i Leshawna.png|Bridgette Courtney Leshawna przy pudłach.jpg|Courtney Eva i Leshawna.png|Eva S01E04 Trafienie Gwen.png|Gwen S01E02 Pierwsza kłótnia Leshawny i Heather.jpg|Heather S02E08 Kuzynka.png|Leshaniqua Leshawna i Lindsay.png|Lindsay Mama DJ'a i Leshawna.PNG|Mama DJ'a |-| Mężczyźni= Leshawna szok po eliminacji.png|Chris S01E21 Nie tak szybko.png|Duncan S01E13 Pocałunek Leshawny i Harolda.png|Harold S02E15 Wsady.png|Justin Noah i Leshawna.png|Noah S01E14-Dogrywka.png|Owen Leshawna i Tyler w Wyścigu Celebrytów.png|Tyler |-| Inne= Lightning |-| Kobiety= Anna Maria kontra Lightning.png|Anna Maria Dawn i Lightning.png|Dawn S05E02 Lightning łapie łopatę.png|Gwen Lightning i Heather.png|Heather Piątka kolo.png|Jo |-| Mężczyźni= Cameron proponuje sujusz z Lightningiem.png|Cameron S04E01-Sam i Lightning.png|Sam |-| Inne= Kieł i Lightning.png|Kieł Lindsay |-| Kobiety= S01E27 Beth i Lindsay.jpg|Beth S05E01 - 2.jpg|Courtney S01E22 Eva i stek.PNG|Eva Atak lindsy.jpg|Gwen S01E18 Lindsay dowiaduje się prawdy.png|Heather Lindsay i Jo.png|Jo Leshawna i Lindsay.png|Leshawna |-| Mężczyźni= LindsayAlejandroFirstClassTDWiki.png|Alejandro S01E15 Dzięki Szefie.png|Chris Duncan i Lindsay.png|Duncan Lindsay i Justin.png|Justin Chef Hatchet i Lindsay.png|Szef Hatchet S01E11 Lindsay chce gotować.png|Trent S03E07 Tyler wrócił.png|Tyler |-| Inne= Wielka Stopa - Lindsay.png|Wielka Stopa Loki |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= Jacques i Loki.png|Jacques |-| Inne= Lorenzo |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= Chet i Lorenzo walczą o telefon.png|Chet |-| Inne= MacArthur |-| Kobiety= JoseeandMacArthurAngryTD.png|Josee MacArthur zastanawia się o uśmiechu łyżwiarzy.png|Sanders |-| Mężczyźni= Brody i MacArthur.png|Brody Geoff i MacArthur.png|Geoff MacArthurandMickeyBrasilia.png|Mickey MacArthur mówi do sprzedawcy przypraw.png|Youseff |-| Inne= Magik ze Stanów Zjednoczonych |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Mal |-| Kobiety= S05E12 Mal z kijem.png|Gwen |-| Mężczyźni= AllianceMikeAlejandroAllStars.png|Alejandro S05E09 Oni mówią złe rzeczy.png|Cameron Mal i skrzynia.png|Chris Mal i Mike.png|Mike |-| Inne= Mała foczka |-| Kobiety= S03E00-Izzy i foczka.png|Izzy |-| Mężczyźni= Zemsta małej foczki.png|Geoff Foczka gryzie Spuda.png|Spud |-| Inne= Małpa |-| Kobiety= Ta dam.png|Sugar |-| Mężczyźni= Shawn i małpa.png|Shawn |-| Inne= Mama Camerona |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Mama DJ'a |-| Kobiety= Mama DJ'a i Leshawna.PNG|Leshawna |-| Mężczyźni= DJ i Mama DJ'a.png|DJ |-| Inne= Mama Duncana |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Mama Gwen |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= Brat Gwen i Mama Gwen.png|Brat Gwen |-| Inne= Mama Heather |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= Rodzice Heather.png|Tata Heather |-| Inne= Mama Owena |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= Mama Owena i Tata Owena.png|Tata Owena |-| Inne= Mama Sierry |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Manitoba Smith |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= Manitoba Smith i Vito.png|Vito |-| Inne= Marilyn |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Mary |-| Kobiety= Mądrale.png|Ellody |-| Mężczyźni= Mary pije gulasz.png|Brody |-| Inne= Max |-| Kobiety= Mój idelny plan.png|Scarlett S05E21 Śmiech Sugar z Maxa.png|Sugar Boje_się_Scarlett.png|Zła Scarlett |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Mickey |-| Kobiety= MickeyThanksKittyBrasilia.png|Kitty MacArthurandMickeyBrasilia.png|MacArthur MickeyandTaylorBrasilia.png|Taylor |-| Mężczyźni= JayandMickeyonStageinFinland.png|Jay |-| Inne= Mike |-| Kobiety= Anna Maria zauroczona Mikem (Vito).png|Anna Maria Pierwsze spotkanie Mike i Zoey.png|Zoey |-| Mężczyźni= S04E07 przyjaciele.png|Cameron Chester i Mike.png|Chester Twój głos jest dziwnie znajomy.png|Duncan Mal i Mike.png|Mal Scott szantazuje Mike.png|Scott |-| Inne= Miles |-| Kobiety= Lepiej chodzić niż wielbłądzić.png|Laurie |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Miś Nurek |-| Kobiety= S05,2E05-Ella i niedźwiedź.png|Ella S05E21 To bolało.png|Sugar |-| Mężczyźni= Atak Misio Nurka na Chrisa.jpg|Chris Za tobą morderca.png|Dave |-| Inne= Miś Panda |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= Alejandro i Panda.png|Alejandro DJ i panda.png|DJ |-| Inne= Mózgozilla |-| Kobiety= S03E12 Mózgozilla i Bridgette.png|Bridgette |-| Mężczyźni= S03E11 Eliminacja Izzy.png|Żołnierz kanadyjski |-| Inne= Niedźwiedź polarny |-| Kobiety= Niedźwiedź polarny i Heather.png|Heather |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Noah |-| Kobiety= S03E04 Noah przytula Bridgette.png|Bridgette S01E09 Emma i Noah.png|Emma S01E27 Eva i Niah realizują plan.PNG|Eva Gwen i Noah.PNG|Gwen Noah na ręcach Izzy.png|Izzy Kitty i Noah.png|Kitty Noah i Leshawna.png|Leshawna Noah dwa pierścienie.png| |-| Mężczyźni= Alejandro-Noah.png|Alejandro Noah i Cody.png|Cody S01E01 Mógłbyś mi oddać wargę.PNG|Duncan Starzy wymiatacze czytają wskazówkę.png|Owen Trent i Noah w wodzie.png|Trent S03E03 Alergia na sierść pandy.png|Tyler |-| Inne= Obleś |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Owen |-| Kobiety= Beth i Owen.png|Beth S03E19- Blainistycznie.png|Blaineley Babeczko-hipnoza.png|Gwen S01E21 Nawet mi zaimponowałeś.png|Heather Izzy i Owen w czołówce-3.png|Izzy Kitty i Owen.png|Kitty S01E14-Dogrywka.png|Leshawna S03E14-Duszony Owen.png|Sierra |-| Mężczyźni= To my budujemy łódż.png|Alejandro Chris i Owen.png|Chris S01E05 Owen i Cody skaczą do wody.png|Cody S01E17 - DJ i Owen podsłuchują dziewczyny.png|DJ Owen i Duncan.png|Duncan Geoff i Owen.png|Geoff Harold i Owen w Hawajski styl.png|Harold Starzy wymiatacze czytają wskazówkę.png|Noah S02E11 To nie przypomina jedzenia.png|Szef Hatchet Owen i Trent.png|Trent S03E09-Skarb ze błota.png|Tyler |-| Inne= S01E23 Ostatnia pianka.png|Pan Kokos Pan Kokos |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= S01E23 Ostatnia pianka.png|Owen |-| Inne= Panna Pysia |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Papuga Chrisa |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= Chris i papuga Chrisa.png|Chris |-| Inne= Pete |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= Nabijający się Gerry i Pete.png|Gerry |-| Inne= Porażko - Miernik |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= S05E01 Chris zapowiada sezon.png|Chris S05E11 Ucieczka przed Porażko Miernikiem.png|Scott |-| Inne= Psychopatyczny zabójca |-| Kobiety= S01E19 Gwen broni się przed psychopatą.png|Gwen |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Robo - Chris |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= S05,2E10 Pierwsza scena walki.png|Shawn |-| Inne= Rock |-| Kobiety= S01E10 To nie był kurczak.png|Carrie RockandIcelandSwamGirl.png|Islandzka dziewczyna z łabędziem |-| Mężczyźni= RockandSpudEliminated.png|Spud |-| Inne= Rodney |-| Kobiety= S05E16 Rodney dobiera słowa.png|Amy |-| Mężczyźni= Chris i Rodney.png|Chris |-| Inne= Rumuński grabarz |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= RyanGetsaTipRomaniaTransilvania.png|Ryan |-| Inne= Ryan |-| Kobiety= Carrie i Ryan skaczą.png|Carrie S01E16 Nie jestem fajtłapą.png|Stephanie |-| Mężczyźni= RyanGetsaTipRomaniaTransilvania.png|Rumuński grabarz |-| Inne= Sadie |-| Kobiety= S01E07_Bridgette_i_Sadie.png|Bridgette S01E27 Katie i Sadie w PZ.png|Katie |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Sam |-| Kobiety= Dakota rozmawiająca z Samem.png|Dakota S05,1E01-Zdjęcie Sama i Dakoty.png|Dakotazoid Sam i Sierra.png|Sierra |-| Mężczyźni= S04E01-Sam i Lightning.png|Lightning S05E01 Niefajnie.png|Szef Hatchet |-| Inne= Sam w czołówce-2.png|Wielka Stopa Samey |-| Kobiety= S05E14 Amy i Samey.png|Amy S05,2E03-(Samey i Jasmine).png|Jasmine |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Sanders |-| Kobiety= MacArthur zastanawia się o uśmiechu łyżwiarzy.png|MacArthur StephanieandSandersBoat.png|Stephanie |-| Mężczyźni= DevinandSanderswithCoffinsTDWiki.png|Devin Jacques i Sanders.png|Jacques Sanders mówi do sprzedawcy przypraw.png|Youseff |-| Inne= Scarlett |-| Kobiety= S05,2E03-(Amy i Scarlett).jpg|Amy |-| Mężczyźni= Mój idelny plan.png|Max Scarlett odbiera pianke.png|Topher |-| Inne= Scott |-| Kobiety= S05E09 Rozwiązany but doprowadza mnie do szału.png|Courtney Dawn i Scott.png|Dawn Heather i Scott.png|Heather Jo i Scott.png|Jo S04E11 Scott santażuje Zoey.png|Zoey |-| Mężczyźni= Cameron błaga Scotta o dochowanie tajemicy.png|Cameron Chris i Scott.png|Chris Duncan i Scott.png|Duncan Scott szantazuje Mike.png|Mike Chef Hatchet i Scott.png|Szef Hatchet Ej wiesz gdzie jest Anna Maria.png|Vito |-| Inne= Kieł i Scott.PNG|Kieł S05E11 Ucieczka przed Porażko Miernikiem.png|Porażko - Miernik Shawn |-| Kobiety= Prerażeni S i J.png|Jasmine Mmm pyszna woda.png|Sky Oferta sojuszu Sugar.jpg|Sugar |-| Mężczyźni= DAVE SHAWN.png|Dave |-| Inne= Shawn i małpa.png|Małpa S05,2E10 Pierwsza scena walki.png|Robo - Chris Sierra |-| Kobiety= S03E20 Zamiana talerzy.png|Blaineley Sierra i Gwen.png|Gwen Tdwt-sierra-the-sisterhood-of-the-international-forum-15586449-712-399.jpg|Heather Izzy i Sierra.png|Izzy Starsza Chinka.png|Starsza Chinka |-| Mężczyźni= Urok Alejandro do Sierry.jpg|Alejandro Sierra ślini się jak pies.jpg|Cameron S03E01 Wzruszona Sierra.png|Chris S03E01 Spotkanie Codego ze Sierra.png|Cody Duncan i Sierra.png|Duncan S03E14-Duszony Owen.png|Owen Sam i Sierra.png|Sam |-| Inne= Cody 1 i 2 i Sierra w pokoju zwierzeń.png|Cody 1 i 2 Siostra Sky |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Sky |-| Kobiety= S05,2E05-(Ella i Sky).png|Ella Sky vs Sugar.png|Sugar |-| Mężczyźni= Dave lubi plan Sky.png|Dave Mmm pyszna woda.png|Shawn |-| Inne= Spud |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= Spud Geoff Dubaj.png|Geoff RockandSpudEliminated.png|Rock |-| Inne= Foczka gryzie Spuda.png|Mała foczka Staci |-| Kobiety= S04E01-1(Staci i Anna Maria).png.png|Anna Maria |-| Mężczyźni= MiotaczWstyduStaciOdcinek1Sezon4.png|Chris |-| Inne= S04E13 (Staci i Larry).png|Larry Starsza Chinka |-| Kobiety= Starsza Chinka.png|Sierra |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Stażysta w czerwonej czapce |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= Stażyści w czapkach.png|Stażysta w pomarańczowej czapce |-| Inne= Stażysta w pomarańczowej czapce |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= Stażyści w czapkach.png|Stażysta w czerwonej czapce |-| Inne= Stażysta w czerwonej koszuli |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= S04E01 Zrobiło sie niebezpiecznie.png|Chris |-| Inne= Stażysta w kapeluszu |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= S01E26_To_Twój_pierwszy_dzień.png|Chris |-| Inne= Stażysta w okularach |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= Odjazzd Chrisa.png|Chris Fix it maggot.png|Szef Hatchet |-| Inne= Stażysta z Podsumowania |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= Chris i stażysta z Podsumowania.png|Chris |-| Inne= Stephanie |-| Kobiety= StephanieHaveaTipIcelandTDRR.png|Islandzka dziewczyna z łabędziem Jen i Stephanie.png|Jen Kitty i Stephanie.png|Kitty StephanieandSandersBoat.png|Sanders |-| Mężczyźni= StephanieandDevinTaxi.png|Devin Noah dwa pierścienie.png|Noah S01E16 Nie jestem fajtłapą.png|Ryan Nasypuj.png|Youseff |-| Inne= Sugar |-| Kobiety= Sugar niewytrzymuje Elli śpiewania.png|Ella Sky vs Sugar.png|Sky |-| Mężczyźni= S05E21 Sugar i Dave.png|Dave S05E21 Śmiech Sugar z Maxa.png|Max Oferta sojuszu Sugar.jpg|Shawn S05E14 Gdzie Chris.png|Topher |-| Inne= Ta dam.png|Sugar - Małpa S05E21 To bolało.png|Sugar - Miś Nurek Svetlana |-| Kobiety= Svetlana i Zoey.png|Zoey |-| Mężczyźni= Cameron i Svetlana.PNG|Cameron Svetlana i Chester.png|Chester |-| Inne= Szef Hatchet |-| Kobiety= S03E20 Sojusz Blaineley i Szefa.png|Blaineley Chef Hatchet i Courtney.png|Courtney S01E12 Gratuluje żołnierzu.png|Gwen Chef Hatchet i Heather.png|Heather Walka_Chef_vs_Izzy.png|Izzy Spadaj_Jo_z_helikoptera.png|Jo Chef Hatchet i Lindsay.png|Lindsay |-| Mężczyźni= S05E01 Szef rzuca Camerona.png|Cameron S05,2E06-Chris i Kucharz.png|Chris Chef Hatchet i Cody.png|Cody S02E07 DJ boi się Szefa.png|DJ S01E12 Duncan w przechowalni ryb.png|Duncan S02E11 To nie przypomina jedzenia.png|Owen S05E01 Niefajnie.png|Sam Chef Hatchet i Scott.png|Scott Fix it maggot.png|Stażysta w okularach Chef Hatchet i Zmutowany Ezekiel.png|Zmutowany Ezekiel |-| Inne= Szymek McZanek |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Tammy |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= Czas na magie.png|Leonard |-| Inne= Tata Duncana |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Tata Heather |-| Kobiety= Rodzice Heather.png|Mama Heather |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Tata Owena |-| Kobiety= Mama Owena i Tata Owena.png|Mama Owena |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Taylor |-| Kobiety= Carrie i Taylor.png|Carrie Genialna artystka Taylor i Kelly.png|Kelly KittyandTaylorBrasilia.png|Kitty |-| Mężczyźni= MickeyandTaylorBrasilia.png|Mickey |-| Inne= Tom |-| Kobiety= Jesteśmy pierwsi-Jen'.jpg|Jen |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Topher |-| Kobiety= Scarlett odbiera pianke.png|Scarlett S05E14 Gdzie Chris.png|Sugar |-| Mężczyźni= S05,2E02-(Amy i Topher).png|Alejandro Topher przeprasza Chrisa.jpg|Chris |-| Inne= Trent |-| Kobiety= S02E04 Branzoletka Trenta.png|Beth Gwen i Trent.png|Gwen S01E11 Lindsay chce gotować.png|Lindsay |-| Mężczyźni= S01E08 Trent nie wierzy Cody'emu.png|Cody S01E13 Trent i DJ w samolocie.png|DJ S02E04 Chyba nie będziesz tego jadł.png|Duncan S03E06-Trent i Justin.png|Justin Trent i Noah w wodzie.png|Noah Owen i Trent.png|Owen |-| Inne= Trupiara |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Tyler |-| Kobiety= S01E02 Bridgette i Tyler.png|Bridgette S01E07Tyler nie radzi sobie ze swoim zadaniem.png|Courtney S01E00 Eva wygrywa.png|Eva Leshawna i Tyler w Wyścigu Celebrytów.png|Leshawna S03E07 Tyler wrócił.png|Lindsay |-| Mężczyźni= S03E11 Alejandro manipuluje Tylerem.jpg|Alejandro Duncan i Tyler.png|Duncan Ezekiel i Tyler w czołówce.png|Ezekiel S03E03 Alergia na sierść pandy.png|Noah S03E09-Skarb ze błota.png|Owen |-| Inne= Vito |-| Kobiety= Anna Maria przytula Vito.png|Anna Maria |-| Mężczyźni= Manitoba Smith i Vito.png|Manitoba Smith Ej wiesz gdzie jest Anna Maria.png|Scott |-| Inne= Wędkarz z Wietnamu |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Wielbłąd |-| Kobiety= Izzy i wielbłąd.png|Izzy |-| Mężczyźni= Cody na garbie.png|Cody |-| Inne= Wielka Stopa |-| Kobiety= Wielka Stopa - Lindsay.png|Lindsay |-| Mężczyźni= Wielka Stopa korzysta z WC.png|Chris Sam w czołówce-2.png|Sam |-| Inne= Youseff |-| Kobiety= MacArthur mówi do sprzedawcy przypraw.png|MacArthur Sanders mówi do sprzedawcy przypraw.png|Sanders Nasypuj.png|Stephanie |-| Mężczyźni= Stoisko z przyprawami.png|Don |-| Inne= Zajączek DJ'a |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= S01E22 Upieczony królik.PNG|Cody S01E06 DJ znalazł zajączka.png|DJ S01E11 Duncan zwabia królika.png|Duncan |-| Inne= Zbieracz śliny z Indonezji |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne= Zła Scarlett |-| Kobiety= |-| Mężczyźni= Scarlett w centrum dowodzenia.png|Chris Boje_się_Scarlett.png|Max |-| Inne= Zmutowany Ezekiel |-| Kobiety= Ezekiel próbuję pocałowac Anne Marie.png|Anna Maria Heather w pociągu.png|Heather |-| Mężczyźni= S03E21 Ezekiel bije Duncana.png|Duncan Chef Hatchet i Zmutowany Ezekiel.png|Szef Hatchet |-| Inne= Zoey |-| Kobiety= S04E02 Przemycanie lakieru do włosów.png|Anna Maria S04E01-(Dawn i Zoey).png|Dawn Gwenpomaga Zoey.jpg|Gwen Svetlana i Zoey.png|Svetlana |-| Mężczyźni= S05.1E10 Zaczekaj Zoey.png|Alejandro S04E02 B i Zoey.png|B Żegnaj Mike.png|Chris Musimy porozmawiać.png|Duncan Pierwsze spotkanie Mike i Zoey.png|Mike S04E11 Scott santażuje Zoey.png|Scott |-| Inne= Zoey zabiera kwiat Larry'ego.png|Larry Żołnierz kanadyjski |-| Kobiety= S03E11 Eliminacja Izzy.png|Mózgozilla |-| Mężczyźni= |-| Inne